lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Captain America: The Video Game
LEGO Captain America,is a new video game,made by Sr. Wario. This game is the second in the Lego Avengers gaming series. Gameplay The game has similar gameplay to the other Lego games. The HUB is an army camp,and Dum Dum Dougan has the shop in a tent. Levels (In progress) Chapter 1: Castle of Zola Plot: It's the 40's. Dr. Arnim Zola is baiting the legendary Cap. So,the hero sets out to defeat him! 1. Rescue Mission Plot: Howard Stark has been captured by Arnim Zola! You have to save him! Characters: Captain America and Bucky Barnes Boss: None. 2. Cycle Castle Plot: Iron Cross is about to set off a bomb in the castle! Escape on your motorcycle! Vehicles: Cap's Motorcycle and Bucky's sidecar Boss: None. 3.Zola Bot Brawl Plot: Zola has released his new Zola Bots! Defeat them with Bucky! Characters: Captain America and Bucky Barnes Boss: Super-Bot: 3 HP 4. Super Soldier Slip-Up! Plot: After being injured by the Super-Bot,he uncovers Serum powered Nazis! Time to take em' down!! Plus,they've kidnapped Bucky! Characters: Captn America and Dum Dum Dougan Boss: Power Nazi: 5 HP 5. Chasing Dr. Zola Plot: After defeating the other Super Soldiers,Cap has finally reached Dr. Zola. However,he's retreating! Catch him before you lose the level! Characters: Captain America and Bucky Barnes Boss: None. 6. Doughboy Unleashed! Plot: Arnim Zola releases his pet,Doughboy to destroy Cap! Characters: Captain America(Battle Damaged),Bucky Barnes,and Dum Dum Dougan. Boss: Doughboy: 8 HP Chapter 2: A New Era Plot: After defeating Doughboy,Cap is punched so hard by a crippled Doughboy,he lands in an iceberg,and wakes up in 2010! Things have changed,but Cap still has business to take care of. 1. Red Skull's Wrath Plot: An old enemy of Cap is horrified to learn that he's still alive,and hires some goons to kill him! Characters: Captain America and Nick Fury 2. Diner Brawl Plot: While eating at a diner with Nick Fury,Cap is thrust into battle when a robber and his goons invade! Characters: Captain America and Nick Fury 3. Viper's Venom Plot: While training,Viper attacks Cap! Characters: Steve Rogers and Trainer Boss: Viper: 5 HP 4. Klash with Klaw Plot: While Cap is stopping crime,Red Skull hires Klaw to assassinate him! Characters: Captain America and Nick Fury Boss: Klaw: 8 HP 5. Lantern Lash Plot: Jack O'Lantern has robbed the bank! Time to stop him! Characters: Captain America and Police Man Boss: Jack: 9 HP 6. Great Pursuit Plot: Jack has escaped! Chase him in your motorcycle! Vehicles: Captain America's Motorcycle and Police Car 7. Clash with Red! Plot: Cap chases Jack to Red Skull's new base. Battle them,and save the world from Red's new plot. Characters: Captain America and Winter Soldier Bosses: Red Skull and Jack: 10 and 3 HP Chapter 3: Hail HYDRA Plot: After Viper's failure in trying to kill Cap,and use his blood to create other Super Soldiers,they bait him by releasing a virus. 1. Viper's Virus Plot: A virus has been released! Save the people. Characters: Captain America(Gas Mask) and Nick Fury(Gas Mask) 2. Nick Fury Plot: HYDRA has kidnapped Nick Fury! Save him with Bucky! Characters: Captain America and Winter Soldier 3. Great Escape Plot: HYDRA sees you rescuing Fury,so they gas the base. Use your motorcycle to escape. Vehicles: Cap's Motorcycle and SHIELD Cruiser 4. Bomb in the city!! Plot: HYDRA has placed a bomb filled with poison in the City Hall. Defuse it in 3 minutes! Characters: Cap and Nick Fury 5. All Hail HYDRA Plot: Cap decieds to end it,and confront Baron Strucker! However,he's in a Super Serum powered robot suit. Characters: Cap and Bucky Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images